bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goruchigo
Goruchigo (Called Ichiroku by Naruto in reference to his favorite ramen shop) is the three-way Potara Ring fusion of Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki from Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion and BOND. Although he is featured in both of these, his primary role takes place in Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. History Goruchigo is the result of Naruto, Goku and Ichigo fusing using Potara Rings. In BOND, he has a minor role when these three heroes fuse during the (as of now) unexplained absence of Luffy. However, he plays a major role in Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, where the three heroes must fuse together after Vegesuke's defeat at the hands of Majin Bainz (Majin Buu after absorbing Sosuke Aizen and Pain), in order to stop the monster's tyranny. Goruchigo and Majin Bainz were evenly matched, forcing Goruchigo to go Super Mugetsu Sennin 3. After a long fight, Goruchigo finishes Majin Bainz once and for all with Final Dragon Fist Shuriken. Appearance Goruchigo appears with Goku's main body and face structure, Ichigo's chin and mouth, and Naruto's cat-hairs on his cheeks. His hair is styled like Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle, with a similarly layered color scheme as Gotenks, albeit with three layers. His hair takes on Goku's black color in the back layer, Ichigo's orange in the middle layer, and finally Naruto's blonde color on the top layer. His outfit is a mixture of the three heroes, taking its main design from Goku's gi, with robes similar to Naruto's sage garb, and bearing sleeves like Ichigo's Shinigami robes. He also wears an over-the-shoulder scabbard in which he carries Zangetsu, the Zanpakuto (sword) of Ichigo. Transformations Similar to other fusions, Goruchigo has access to all of Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo's forms, but only uses certain fused transformations. Bankai: Vermillion Saiyan: 'His first transformation, this is a combination of Goku's Super Saiyan form, Naruto's initial Jinchuriki form, and Ichigo's Bankai: Tensa Zengetsu form. His hair becomes completely blonde with an orange tint, eyes take on an orange color (mixing Naruto's red and Ichigo's yellow Hollow eyes), and his robes change to a shorter sleeved version with similar appearance to Ichigo's Bankai. Also wears half of Ichigo's Hollow mask in some situations. ' Hollow-Tailed Saiyan Stage 1: '''A rage transformation. With each Fusee having some kind of inner demon (Naruto's Nine-Tails, Ichigo's Hollow, and Goku's Oozaru form), the fusion of these three increase the rage of each negative part of the heroes' psyche. This version is a combination of Goku's Oozaru form, Naruto's Four-Tailed Kyuubi form, and Ichigo's Adjuchas Hollowfication. '''Hollow-Tailed Saiyan Stage 2: Further possessed by the heroes' dark sides, Stage 2 of the Hollow-Tailed Saiyan form is a combination of Goku's Golden Oozaru, Ichigo's Vasto Lorde Hollowfication, and Naruto's Six-Tailed Kyuubi Release. ' Super Mugetsu Sennin 3': 'A controlled transformation, this is Goruchigo's strongest displayed form. It is a combination of Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho form (Mugetsu), Naruto's Sage Mode (Sennin Modo), and Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. He wears Mugetsu Ichigo's bandages and his Zangetsu transforms into a chain that runs up his arms underneath a shirt-like bandage, He has Goku's Super Saiyan 3 hairstyle which varies from a golden orange to a black with some yellow highlights (black for Ichigo's Mugetsu hair, yellow for Naruto and Super Saiyan 3 Goku's hair), lack of eyebrows and Super Saiyan 3's forehead, and rings around his eyes with toad-like pupils from Sage mode. ''Possible future form (Brawl Legends) Goruchigo may be expected to reappear in BOND Legends on the Brawl Legends side. As Ichigo Kurosaki died in this timeline, it is assumed that he'll be resurrected with his new powers (as he did train in similar manner to the mainstream Ichigo of the canon Bleach series before his battle with Draco Tenshi). . '''Bankai: Rikodou Saiyan 4: a combination of adult Naruto's Rikodou (Jinchuriki Control) form, Goku's Super Saiyan 4, and resurrected Ichigo's new Bankai. This form's final design han not been finalized yet, but it will look similar to BOND's final form. Tenchniques Goruchigo can use all of the three Fusees' techniques, but mainly uses Fused Attacks. Rasen-Tenshoha ''': '''A combination of Rasengan, Getsuga Tensho, and Kamehameha. Goruchigo charges his ki and chakra into a Spirit Bomb-type Rasengan. He then throws it at the enemy and quickly slashes his sword to fire a Getsuga Tensho, which slices the technique in half and all three energy beams home in on the victim. '''Tensho-Bomb Shuriken: '''A mixture of Getsuga Tensho, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, and the Spirit Bomb. Goruchigo takes Zangetsu (his sword) by the chain and begins spinning it around while mixing in the required energy for a Getsuga Tensho. He also blends in Wind nature chakra while calling upon spirit energy (DBZ spirit energy) into the two other auras. An invisible sphere of pure energy forms around his body and he throws Zangetsu at the enemy, which spins so fast that the aura surrounding it appears in the shape of a shuriken with invisible discs of energy in the shape of crescent moons (Getsuga Tensho). '''Final Dragon Fist Shuriken: '''Only used in Super Mugetsu Sennin 3 form and only used once in the story mode of Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion (although it would appear as his Ultimate Attack). Similar to Naroku's Dragon Fist Shuriken, Goruchigo forms a fist and after opening his hand, creates a Rasenshuriken that he thrusts at the enemy. The Shuriken rotates increasingly faster until it becomes surrounded by a yellow aura. It forms into Shenron and begins revolving around the victim, trapping them. While it revolves, initial energy produced begins to grind the skin of the victim, leaving it impossible to escape without being ripped apart. Finally, he uses the Final Getsuga Tensho, summoning black flames that engulf the opponent, and after de-fusing from Ichigo (due to his loss of Shinigami powers), Goruchigo becomes Naroku and fires a Super Rasen-Bomb into the Mugetsu to finish his opponent once and for all. Appearances Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion B.O.N.D Brawl Legends: Chronicles of the Fallen (in a flashback) BOND Legends Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends Category:Fusions Category:Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion Heroes